This is an assay only protocol utilizing samples collected by Prof Steve Shalet in Manchester, UK. The study will determine whether patients who have been treated for acromegaly, and are considered cured, have normal GH secretion. In addition the study will determine whether there is a significant difference in the cure achieved by surgery or radiotherapy. This will allow us to improve our approach to therapy in these patients.